the_lexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Aborigine
Aborigine The Aborigine deitiesare the gods of the native Australian people from ancient times. Most of these gods are hardly even to the secondary or tertiary power levels. Adnoartina- The lizard guard of Uluru. Akurra- Great snake deity of the Adnyamathanha people. Altjira- Arrernte sky god who created the earth. Anjea- Fertility goddess or spirit, in whom people's souls reside between their incarnations. Ankotarinja- First man of Arrernte mythology. Bahloo- Karraur lunar deity. Balayang- Bat deity and brother of Bunjil. Bamapana- Murngin trickster spirit who creates discord. Banaitja- Creator deity. Barnumbirr- Yolgnu creator spirit. Barraiya- Creator of the first vagina. Binbeal- Kulin rainbow deity and son of Bunjil. Birrahgnooloo- Kamilaroi goddess of fertility who would send floods if properly asked. Bobbi-Bobbi- Benevolent Binbinga snake deity. Bunjil- Kulin creator deity and ancestral being, represented as an eagle. Crow' (Waa)'- Kulin trickster, culture hero and ancestral being. Dilga- Karadjeri goddess of fertility and growth, and mother of the Bagadjimbiri. Dirawong- Bundjalung creator being. Eingana- Creator goddess. Gnowee- Solar goddess who searches daily for her lost son; her torch is the sun. Jar'Edo Wens- Arrernte god of earthly knowledge and physical might, created by Altjira to ensure that people did not get too arrogant or self-conceited. Julana- Lecherous Jumu spirit who surprises women by burrowing beneath the sand, leaping out, and raping them. Julunggul- Yolgnu rainbow snake goddess associated with initiation, fertility, rebirth and water. Karatgurk- Seven sisters who represent the Pleiades star cluster. Karora- Creator god. Kidili- Mandjindja moon deity who was castrated for attempting to rape the first women, who in turn became the Pleiades. Kinie Ger- Evil half-man, half-cat beast. Kondole- Man who became the first whale. Kunapipi- Mother goddess and the patron deity of many heroes. Malingee- Malignant nocturnal spirit. Mamaragan- Lightning deity. Mangar-kunjer-kunja- Arrernte lizard deity who created humans. Mimi- Fairy-like beings of Arnhem Land. Mokoi- Evil Murgnin spirit who kidnapped and ate children. Muldjewangk- Water spirit or spirits inhabiting the Murray River. Nargun- Fierce half-human, half-stone female creature of Gunai legend. Ngariman- Karadjeri cat-man who killed the Bagadjimbiri and was drowned in revenge. Ngintaka- Pitjantjatjara creator being. Njirana- Jumu deity and father of Julana. Nogomain- God who gives spirit children to mortal parents. Numakulla- Two sky gods who created all life on earth. Papinijuwari- A type of one-eyed giant which feeds on the bodies of the dead and the blood of the sick. Pundjel- Creator deity involved in the initiation of boys. Rainbow Serpent - A common feature of the art and mythology of Aboriginal Australian cultures. Thinan-malkia- Evil spirit who captures victims with nets that entangle their feet. Tiddalik- Frog of southeast Australian legend that drank all the water in the land, and had to be made to laugh to regurgitate it. Thardid Jimbo- Cannibalistic giant. Tjilbruke- Kaurna creation ancestor. Ulanji- Snake-ancestor of the Binbinga. Ungud- Snake deity associated with rainbows and the fertility and erections of the tribe's shamans. Wambeen- Evil lightning-hurling figure that targets travellers. Wagyl- Noongar snakelike creator being. Wala- Solar goddess. Wawalag- Murgnin sisters who were swallowed by Yurlungur, only to be regurgitated. Wollunqua- Snake-deity associated with rain and fertility. Wondjina- Mowanjum cloud or rain spirits. Wuluwaid- Rain god of Arnhem Land. Wuriupranili- Solar goddess whose torch is the sun. Wurrunna- Culture hero. Yalungur- Great bird deity. Yara-ma-yha-who- Monstrous bloodsucking creature. Yhi- Karraur solar goddess associated with light and creation. Yurlungur- Murgnin snake deity who swallowed and regurgitated the Wawalag sisters; associated with initiation and rebirth.